


A Simple Call

by Oreocat155338



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also Kurama is a person, But also, F/M, Famous!AU, Gen, Modern AU, Other, fighting ring (mentioned), founders era characters, he's that one black sheep that ran away from home to avoid the attention, hes the one who's going to fix the problem, kidnapped!au, sort of a gang AU?, tobi hates the spotlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: In which Uchiha Madara is world famous, and, despite his brother's popularity, Senju Tobirama has steadfastly avoided the spotlight. When he gets a call from his brother's best friend, however, things will quickly change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

  
The news was talking about the lastest social faux that his brother had commited when Tobirama turned the TV on. He chickled as he sat down on his dingy couch.

  
After the fight he'd had with Hashirama five years ago he'd walked away, and had kept his head down ever since. Not once had he been noticed by the paparazzi.

  
He'd changed his phone, and had, about a month in, given in and had called his brother, his parting words still echoing in his mind. They hadn't spoken much since, but Hashirama had made it clear that Tobirama could come home anytime.

  
But he'd liked the peace and quiet.

  
So as he began to make his breakfast, idly listening to the reporter announcing that Uchiha Izuna was now dating Senju Touka - mentally making a note to tease her about it - when his phone rang.

  
He frowned, picking it up and seeing the unknown number. He glanded at his breakfast, specifically, at the timer, before he answered.

  
"Hello?" He asked.

  
“Hello,” said the familiar voice. “My name is Uchiha Madara." Tobirama's eyes widened - his brother's best friend? "I know you never expected a call from me, as famous as I am, but I’ve been given your name as someone who can help me.”

  
"With what, Uchiha." The last name left Tobirama's mouth with exasperation - an old habit that Tobirama didn't realize he still had.

  
"What-" Madara started, but he stopped. "Senju Tobirama. Of course. But I really do need help."

  
"With what?" Tobirama asked, flipping over the omelet. "What could I possibly help you with that your family and my brother can't help with?"

  
"Izuna was kidnapped." Madara admitted. "I have everyone I can working on it but-"

  
"They're coming up with nothing." Tobirama's hand clenched, anger revealing in his voice.

  
"Yeah - how'd you know?" Madara asked, before his hostility reared it's ugle head again. "Did you kidnap him?!?"

  
"No." Tobirama said calmly. "I've been hunting him - or her - down. Unofficially, of course, because I'm not a cop."

  
"Is there anything you know that my investigators don't?" Madara asked harshly.

  
"Well, I know the layout of the Uchiha compound - secret tunnels as well." Tobirama began. "As well as your guard schedule - Hashirama mentioned you haven't changed it - and the opportune time and path to take to take Izuna."

  
"Where are you?" Madara asked. "I'll pick you up so you can show me."

  
"No." Tobirama said. "I'll email it to you. There are only a handful of people with that knowledge. I'm going to go ahead and get started."

  
"Senju!" Madara bellowed, but Tobirama hung up. He took a few steadying breaths before he dialed his brother's number.

  
After a minute, it went to voicemail, and Tobirama spoke.

  
"Hey, it's me. I might not be able to call tomorrow, something came up." He took a breath. "But I'll see you soon, I promise."  
And he hung up.

  
Before too long, he knew, he'd get a call from Hashirama who'd want to know more, so he took his food off the stove - not completely cooked, but he wanted to eat it warm rather than talk with Hashirama while it got cold.

And he ate quickly, grabbing the rings that he never left the house without, hissing as he felt them bite into his skin. Then, with a wave of his hand, he felt the rings reacting - sending out nanobots.

  
He grinned, before he pulled his jacket on and leaving the apartment.

***

Hashirama didn't call for nearly an hour. By that time he had sent the email to Madara and gotten to the address of the only other person to know the Uchiha guard pattern other than himself and Hashirama.

"Tobi?" Hashirama was clearly confused. "What's going on? And I'm sorry for not calling back sooner but Izuna was kidnapped and the police wanted to make sure we didn't take him."

  
"Yeah, I know." He said, before he stopped. "Wait, why would the Senju take him?"

  
"Really they thought it might've been Touka." Hashirama said. "Because- wait, how'd you already know? Mito said it wasn't on the news , and none of us were allowed to use our phones!"

  
A pause as Tobirama stayed silent in favor of standing on hit tiptoes to check to see if Kurama was home.

  
"Tobi?" Hashirama sounded worried now. "Did I call at a bad time? Also what'd you mean by you'll see me soon? You've been avoiding me to avoid the press that comes with being a Senju so-"

  
"Hashirama." Tobirama hissed, ducking down. "I'll call back later, but right now I'm at Kurama's.

  
"Who?" Hashirama asked, but soon realized. "Wait, you mean the guy who you met the night we fought? Who helped you set up a new life?"

  
"Yeah." Tobirama said. "I'll text you his address, but I need to hang up now."

  
"Tobi, don't go!" Hashirama pleaded. "You know how dangerous he is!"

  
"That's why it has to be me." Tobirama closed his eyes. "If my dead body turns up, you'll know who killed me - or at least ordered my death - and where to find him."

  
He lowered the phone from his ear.

  
"Tobi!" He faintly heard his brother's voice, but he hit the end call button, turning off the phone, and brushed a few tears from his eyes, before reaching into his pockets and brushed his thumb over one of the rings - of his own invention, something Kurama _shouldn't_ know about.

  
Then he opened the door and stepped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

  
The next day Hashirama was still waiting for his brother. Madara was waiting for _his_ brother.

  
And there was still no word about either of them.

  
So, for the moment, they were changing the guard schedule - a different one per day - and talking about other ways to keep this from happening again.

  
And that was when Madara mentioned that he'd gotten the tip to change the guard schedule from Tobirama

  
Which devolved into a (small) argument about Tobirama.

  
Madara said that he was arrogant and didn't deserve the solace that he (appearently) had. Hashirama argued that he did deserve it and he was the best (biological) brother that Hashirama could've gotten.

  
Then Hashirama's phone rang. The argument instantly stopped as they looked and saw Tobirama's name popping up on the screen.

  
"Hello?" He asked. Madara couldn't make out what the reply was, but Hashirama went white. "You leave him alone!" A pause.

"Let him go!" Hashirama's voice was angry, and there was the faint sound of a chuckle from the other side of the line.

  
"No, don't!" There was panic in Hashirama's voice and for an instant, Madara hated himself for calling the younger man. Yes, Hashirama had said that the owner of the number could help him, but-

  
If Hashirama lost his brother because of him, Madara wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

  
Hashirama lowered the phone, worry cloaking him like a cloak, in a way it hadn't since Tobirama had stormed off after a (really bad) fight with Hashirama.

  
"What happened?" He asked softly.

  
***

  
When Tobirama opened his eyes, the rings were still on his fingers (which, of course they were. Once he put them on they were practically glued there), and his head was throbbing.

  
And Kurama - Kyubii - was staring at him, waiting.

  
"Why did you come here?" He asked.

  
"Idle curiosity." Tobirama lied. "I might or might have heard that you might have a Uchiha." A small twitch was the only clue he got in return.

  
"Well, if you want information, you're going to have to earn it." The Kyubii purred.

  
"The ring?" Tobirama guessed.

  
"Correct." Kyubii said. "You have to face every opponent I throw at you, and kill them."

  
"Anyone except Uchiha-san." Tobirama bargained.

  
"Every opponent you face." Kyubii repeated. "If you do not kill them all, you will die without the information about Uchiha-san."

  
"... We have a deal, Kyubii-sama." Tobirama reluctantly agreed. "Is there an outfit I need to change into?"

  
***

  
The rest of the day was spent worried about their brothers. Hashirama was mostly worried about Tobirama but-

  
Madara was worried about Izuna **and** Tobirama. Tobirama because he'd gotten into trouble going after his brother and his brother because-

  
Well, Izuna was his little brother and he'd been kidnapped. Why **wouldn't** he be worried?

  
The sun had set a couple of hours ago but Hashirama hadn't felt ready to go home, so they sat, waiting for anything.

  
And the door suddenly opened, and the first thing Madara saw was Izuna. He was dirty and had specks of blood in various places, but remarkably **in one piece**.

  
"Tobi!" It was Hashirama who jolted him out of his reverie. Izuna was supporting the younger Senju and-

  
"What happened?" Madara asked, taking Tobirama from his brother, setting him down gently.

  
"I- While we were heading out he must've gotten shot." Izuna was shaking now without Tobirama's weight.

  
"But-" Hashirama started, before his eyes flitted to Izuna's shirt. "That-"

  
"He like-" Izuna grabbed the shirt, jerking it forward and-

  
The back parted like- like the Red Sea was said to have done - before closing completely seamlessly on the other side of his brother's body and-

  
Madara could remember Hashirama mentioning a couple of months after getting in touch with Tobirama that he was studying nanomachines. Appearently he'd actually **managed** to make - at the very least - a shirt.

  
"And then he pushed it and it opened and closed around me." Izuna finished. Then his eyes flitted over to Hashirama, who was pulling stuff out of his pockets. "Senju-sama?" He asked Hashirama, who had knelt beside his brother and was taking two thin gloves from his pockets, and putting them on.

  
"Tobi's not the only one pioneering his chosen field of study." He said simply, then the gloves started glowing green, "Clean him up."

  
Izuna and Madara did as they were told, and watched in amazement as Hashirama's gloves healed Tobirama's wounds, until he stopped, breathing hard. By that point, Tobirama was almost completely healed, and his breathing was steady.

  
"Did you know that would work?" Izuna asked, voice hushed.

  
"I- I've tried it, but not on anyone." Hashirama admitted. "I- There might be side effects but-" His gaze drifted back to his brother asleep on the floor, then he turned to Izuna. "All of the injuries came in the escape?"

  
"He got a few bruises and shallow cuts in the ring." Izuna admitted. "But that's it." The Senju Clan Head frowned, nodding and picking up his brother gently, and turned to Izuna, who was stil holding the shirt, and held his hand out - arms burdened with Tobirama as he was.

  
"I- I'll see you." Hashirama said. "I'm not sure it'll be tomorrow - with Tobi being home again I'll probably have to deal with the press but-"

  
"It's fine." Madara looked at the sleeping Senju, looking up before he could get any more worried about his future. "Izuna and I will clean up the mess." Hashirama looked at the floor where Tobirama had bled on it and winced.

  
"Stay close together." He said, before turning and walking out the door - Izuna's kidnapping still clear in his mind. The door shut.

  
There was the sound of a yell, but that was the only thing they heard as they grabbed the cleaning solutions.


End file.
